


Some of My PMATGA Headcanons!

by Parascythe



Category: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parascythe/pseuds/Parascythe
Summary: Self-explanatory title :))Also, feel free to leave your own personal hcs in the comments! I'd love to know what yours are! :DDDD
Kudos: 3





	Some of My PMATGA Headcanons!

  * Ace/aro 



  * Trans male (he/they)



  * kind of a jerk??? (that whole thing in "Hugefoot" with not giving the GG their bodies back)



  * Neurodivergent 



  * List will probably get updated in the future.




End file.
